


The influence of the stars

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Month 2, When everybody's happy, drouble, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Sometimes you shout at the stars, sometimes the stars shout back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drouble for [Micromarvel challenge 2](https://micromarvel.tumblr.com/post/157477518489/challenge-2-shouting-at-the-stars).

“Hey Buck?” Steve said, nudging the snoozing ex-soldier with a bare toe. “You remember that time we saw Marlene Dietrich?”

Bucky stirred, opening one eye. “You mean when you made us stand outside Macy’s for four hours in case she showed up?”

“She did!” Steve exclaimed.

Bucky opened both eyes just to roll them at him. “Yes, I remember the time we saw Marlene Dietrich.”

“I really admired her.”

From his end of the couch, Bucky pouted at him. “Is this when you tell me I haven’t always been the love of your life?”

“What?” asked Steve, blinking. “No! Just… the way she stood up for what she believed in. I wonder sometimes if I’m doing enough.”

“Steve, you punched Hitler.”

“Sure,” Steve agreed easily. “Then. I mean now.”

Bucky licked his lips “Well,” he said, “there’s an LGBT march next weekend. We could make ourselves a banner and go join them.”

Steve huffed. “I’m serious, Buck.”

“So am I, pal,” Bucky replied.

For a long moment, Steve stared at Bucky; at the way the curves were returning to his face and lines about his eyes were once more from laughter. “See,” he said, “this is _why_ I love you.”


End file.
